No Need for Sasuke
by Han dj
Summary: Revamped Inox Sakura; A blonde ninja promised to get Sasuke back but it's not Naruto. See inside for further information
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I revamped this story that's why I suddenly took it down. So I'm re-posting it with a different take on the central plot, I removed the angst part because 'angst' is not my forte. He-he-he

Disclaimer: The usual…author do not own Naruto blah-blah-blah-blah

Warning: Rated M, Yuri/Shoujo-ai, does not follow Naruto-Shippuden but characters takes on the Shippuden's characteristic, so slight AU.

Summary: A blonde ninja promised Sakura to take Sasuke back and it's not Naruto. Feelings will be realized, friendship will be compromised. InoxSakura

**NO NEED FOR SASUKE**

Part 1

The medical ward was buzzing with activity, not because there were lots of patients who need medical attention or there were a group of ninjas who come back injured or dying.

The chaos was brought about by three ninjas. Two were being treated for minor wounds but one was now being taken to the intensive care after an emergency operation, the kunoichi has lost a lot of blood after going after one of the two ninjas that were being treated at the emergency room.

Tsunade-sama, otherwise known as the Godaime found multiple cracked ribs, one missing floating rib, and a blunt trauma to the kunoichi's liver. The great Medical ninja/Hokage of the hidden leaf village sighed in relief when she found no damage to the kunoichi's spleen but her relief was short lived when during an intensive full body arterial scan, a large clot was found to have formed at the _posterior cerebral artery_ that affects the succeeding branches. A minor clot was seen at a branch of the _basilar artery_ and that prompt the med-nin to put the kunoichi inside ICU and be hooked to a respirator.

The fifth Hokage was standing at the foot of the bed and was looking at the machine working beside the patient as it tried to feed Yamanaka Ino the needed oxygen so that her body will continue to function despite her unconsciousness.

"She sustained grave injuries," Tsunade's thoughts were interrupted by her assistant Shizune, "I don't want to think of the time we came for her…I thought she was dead." She added

"How are Naruto and Sasuke?" Tsunade asked her assistant

"They are both sleeping, but I gave Uchiha a higher dose of sedative/hypnotics." Shizune replied

Silence

"Why?" Tsunade blurted out of nowhere

"Why what?"

"Why did Yamanaka went after Sasuke? Why bother getting him back when Naruto himself gave up on him a long time ago." The fifth Hokage asked

Silence

"I won't offer the answer that Yamanaka is still after the Uchiha." Shizune said

The blonde haired Hokage shook her head, "This is so confusing. She took a mission by herself…and none from her team mates knew about her leaving." She closed her eyes, "I reprimanded the two jounins who were stationed at the gate last night but there's no sense in doing it anymore…in my opinion because Ino already got out… and look at her now?"

"Perhaps Asuma-kun could enlighten us about what really happened."

"He has no idea, I asked him already."

"So we'll just let it go?"

Silence

"What's done is done, we can't turn back time…but having Sasuke here in Konoha might post a threat to Ino again, I don't know what brought Sasuke to hurt Ino to the point of killing her but if we knew what really happened, as to why Ino went after Uchiha, then we might prevent this from happening again." Tsunade explained

Silence once again

"Nara…Shikamaru Nara and Akamichi Chouji could help…they might have an idea." Shizune offered

"I asked them earlier, that damn Nara just turned his back on me while that Akamichi-boy decided to bite his tongue." Tsunade said frowning

"I do believe they knew something if they risked doing that to you." Shizune said

That made the Hokage grin, "Well…those two wants to play…then I'll play with them."

Shizune looked at her sensei in bewilderment, "You're scaring me Tsunade-sama."

The Hokage turned to face Shizune, "Good…if I'm scaring you then I'm doing just the right thing!" she said before walking pass her student, she stopped midway, "I want a 24 hour surveillance on Yamanaka's status and Uchiha's as well."

"I'll work on it."

Tsunade just nods her head without looking at her older apprentice then walked out of the ICU leaving the raven haired woman alone.

XXX

"_I need to tell you something Sakura." Ino was outside Sakura's apartment wearing her usual purple ninja uniform, she was drunk and it was obvious from the way she stands._

_Sakura sighed and opened her door wide, "Okay…you're drunk Ino-"_

"_I'm not drunk!" the blonde kunoichi said loudly_

"_Yeah and I can smell the alcohol from here!" Sakura said irritated, "Look Ino…you woke me up at 1 in the morning when you know that I have work in the hospital at 6, so you better get in and tell me what it is so that I could…"_

"_I LOVE YOU SAKURA!" Ino shouted stopping the pink haired woman's rant_

_Silence_

"_You're drunk Ino…go home!" Sakura replied after calming her self from her trance_

"_I TOLD YOU I'M NOT DRUNK! Yeah…I drink some vodka but I'm not drunk, I know what I'm doing and saying and I do love you."_

_SLAP_

_Ino reeled back from the slap but she stood her ground, she swayed a little causing the pink haired woman to gasp but stopped herself from doing something else_

"_Wha…"_

"_Do you still love me Ino? Has the alcohol suddenly left your brain to straighten it out?" Sakura asked after giving Ino the hardest slap the blonde had ever received_

"_I told you I'm not drunk…you could just say no or just say you don't share the same feeling Sakura-ch…Sakura and I'll understand." Ino said sadly before turning her back to the pink haired woman and walked away slowly. A hand on her aching cheek_

"_Ino…wait…" Sakura's words didn't reach the blonde kunoichi's ears. _

_Ino went on…walking away from her_

That was the last time she talked to Ino. That was the last time she saw Ino smile. Now…she's not even sure if she'll be seeing Ino alive…

_Why can't I see Ino right now? Why can't I assist Tsunade-sama? Why doesn't anyone told me about her leaving Konoha? Why?_ She asked herself as tears flows from her eyes

Her thought was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder, "Sakura-chan?" it was Hinata, the Hyuuga princess. She too decided to camp in the hospital to look after Naruto who was still sleeping inside his room, "I think Sasuke-kun is alright, you don't have to cry he was just sedated."

Sakura smiled, looked at Hinata and shook her head, "I'm not crying about Sasuke. I have no reason to cry over him." Sakura said after wiping her tears

"Then Naruto is a strong man, he has Kyuubi inside him and he'll heal sooner." Hinata offered again

Sakura bowed down and shook her head, "I…Hinata…" Sakura looked up, her green orbs meeting the gray/white orbs of the Hyuuga princess, "I…I'm not losing Ino right?"

Silence

"I think Tsunade-sama is the best medical ninja to have come to Konoha. She'll save Ino."

Sakura nodded then the tears starts flowing once again, "I was yelling at her the last time I saw her…she was drunk…" Sakura shook her head, "No she said she wasn't drunk but I didn't believe her. I yelled at her and hurt her!"

"Sakura-chan…" Hinata stroke the other woman's back

"And now…why did she do it? Did Ino think I cared about Sasuke like before? What if she can't make it? What will I do?" Sakura kept her woe coming while Hinata let Sakura cry on her shoulders

Silence

"No one knows why Ino-chan did what she did, no one knows what's inside her head so there's no answer for us Sakura-chan." Hinata said breaking the silence

"She has no parents…her father is on a mission and Tsunade-sama did say that it might took him a year to complete that mission or perhaps more, Ino has no mother, aside from Chouji and Shikamaru, Ino has no one." Sakura said to no one, she was just saying things to herself…to keep herself from falling apart

"She has you, Ino-chan can count on me and I'm sure Tenten-chan is willing to help." The princess replied

Sakura lifted her face from being buried on Hinata's shoulder and looked at the calm woman, "You think Ino will accept my help?"

Hinata smiled, "You said it yourself, she said she loves you so what's there to worry about? She'll accept anything from you because she loved you."

Silence

"I know because I'll do the same thing with Naruto-kun." The Hyuuga princess added

"I turned her down…"

"That won't matter."

Sakura shifted her attention to the door separating them from the two ninja, "You have no idea Hinata, because Naruto didn't turn you down…"

The gray eyed princess chuckled, "That's because I never get to tell Naruto-kun what I'm feeling and that's because Naruto-kun is always nice."

Sakura joined Hinata in chuckling, "I look like a crazy fool…crying earlier and now here I am chuckling with you."

Hinata shook her head while smiling, "Laughter sooths stress, that's what my father always tell us. Ironic ne?"

Silence

"Maybe…you're right, Ino will accept my help…I'll help her until she recovers." Sakura smiled, "Ino is a very strong woman, she was my idol when I was young…I got stronger because of her, contrary to what everyone knows." She said sadly

Hinata looked at Sakura, "So it wasn't because of Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun?" the pink haired woman shook her head no, "I see…so what are you going to do about Sasuke?"

Silence

Sakura has a dark aura on her face when she replied, "He should hope that Ino will be fine cause Kami-sama knows, I might use all my strength to take out all the living day lights inside him."

"Wow…" Hinata shivered slightly, "Remind me not to get on your bad side Sakura-chan."

Silence before soft laughter erupted which was interrupted by the presence of the fifth Hokage

XXX

"What's Ino's condition?" Sakura asked after sitting on the chair in front of the Hokage's table

Tsunade took the cup filled with Sake and drunk all of it before setting her eyes on her younger apprentice, "50-50 at the moment, despite us stabilizing her condition." She replied flatly, "She's got severe beating from Sasuke and most of the hits seemed to land on her head. I'm not sure what that Yamanaka girl was thinking, did she thought that her head was the best part she could use as a shield?" The hokage shook her head in disbelief

"Hokage-sama…please I want to know details." Sakura said almost begging

Brown eyes meet emerald orbs, "I can't tell right now Sakura, there are lots of repercussions for what happened to her, physically she's stabilized, she was hooked in a respirator because of the part that bled and then clotted, we are anticipating a respiratory malfunction because of it, this is the brain we are talking about Sakura, we cannot tell what will happen, we can never be sure."

"Then…"

"The question here Sakura is…will you be there for Ino if she gets out of this alive? Will you be able to carry her weight when the effects of these things show up? Can you stop being a ninja to take care of Ino? Or are you here just like the others who just wanted to know and that's it?"

Silence

"That grave?" Sakura asked

"There's always a miracle." Tsunade said looking intently at her student, "But you'll be a medical nin no matter what, whether you accept this responsibility or not." Tsunade frowned, "I heard you're conversation with the Hyuuga princess, and it seemed that you know that there's no one to take care of Ino here." Sakura nodded in response, "I have no idea what made Ino acted this way, but from the tone you were using, it seems you have an idea…but not so sure yet."

"I…" Sakura said hesitantly

"Look, I'm not going to pressure you into admitting to me what happened because I could see that like me and Shizune, you too were blinded on this matter, but at least you have a basic idea what is happening to Yamanaka that we didn't know so I'm going to wait until you're ready to tell me."

"Arigato Tsunade-sama…"

"Don't thank me yet, you still have a mission for us." Tsunade rested her back on her chair, "I want you to squeeze out why Ino did this. You'll be taking care of her, despite her not saying it Sakura, I know you, you're my student and whether you believe me or not, I have already dug deep into you so I know you'll do everything to take care of Ino. And that's why I'm delegating this task to you, know why Ino come after Sasuke and learn what brought Sasuke into this monstrosity."

Sakura frowned, "It's obvious Tsunade-sama, he chose to be with a monster so what could we expect?"

"Sasuke killed those monsters you said he chooses. Sasuke despite being that strong never entered Konoha to spread darkness, he chose to live alone inside a mountain rather than coming back here…so what brought on this savage act?" Tsunade looked at her student, "I suspect Ino did or said something, so what was it that made Sasuke snapped?"

Silence

The silence was broken by the sound of a chair being pushed back and Sakura standing up, "I better go and see Ino…I…"

"I cleared your name at the ICU, you can always go in…anytime you like just make sure you won't make a scene or mess inside." Tsunade said earning a nod of thanks from Sakura. Soon the pink haired woman left leaving a thinking blond headed hokage

XXX

_**Ino…please…don't give up, fight Ino…**_

_Sakura-ch…Sakura…_

_**Come on Ino…Im sorry I yelled at you, sorry if I don't believed you but please don't do this to me!**_

_Sakura…I…gomen ne…Sakura…chan_

Blinding light

_Is this it for me? Mama…mama…_

XXX

Sakura's right hand was holding onto Ino's swollen hand, she was leaning forward whispering tings to the sleeping kunoichi, "Ino please hear me out, I'm not going to lose you, I'm not going to let it happen so please Ino…please…don't give up, fight Ino…for your dad, for Shika, for Chouji…for me

Silence except for the sound of the moving respirator

"Come on Ino, if you're doing this because of what happened between us then I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you, sorry if I don't believed you but please don't do this to me! Ino Yamanaka…onegai!

Beeping sounds was the only response she got

_You have to live Ino or I'll never forgive myself…I'm not losing another important person in my life! Not again!_

-End Chapter 1-

Next: Ino gets out of her comatose state…so what will happen to her?


	2. Chapter 2

Unedited

**NO NEED FOR SASUKE**

Part 2

Nara Shikamaru traversed the road towards the plain field he loved coming to with Naruto and Chouji when the three just wanted to hang out peacefully. Naruto and him just sky gazing, watching the clouds form shapes that the two ninja would name while Chouji kept them company as he stuffed himself with all the junk foods he could carry. Those were the times he misses most in Konoha…before that damn Sasuke left to be with Orochimaru…before all these messes that his team got themselves into especially Ino.

Ino…

The very reason why he was going to that field…_**Ahhh, women are troublesome**_ Shikamaru thought before shaking his head. He was already near the field when he saw the back of Yamanaka Ino, the blond kunoichi was sitting on the wooden bench he and Naruto built for them to use when they want to sky gaze. The woman's back was to him so he thought Ino has no idea about him approaching,

"Don't try to hide your chakra Shika; I already felt your presence." Ino grumbled before Shikamaru noticed the woman raising an arm to wipe her eyes

The Nara heir didn't reply instead he stepped closer to the bench and situated himself beside Ino and quietly accompanied the woman

There were about 5 minutes of silence between the two, enjoying the cool wind that touched their skin, well Shikamaru was enjoying it, he wasn't sure if Ino felt the same

"I got the courage to tell Sakura." Ino said breaking the silence

Shikamaru smirked, "Got turned down?"

Ino nodded her head, "She said I was drunk…"

"Are you?"

"Tipsy but not drunk." Ino cleared, "I pour out my heart and all I got was a slap."

"When did you tell her?" Shika asked

"This morning,"

"You were sleeping this morning Ino."

Ino looked at Shikamaru and smiled sadly, "Around 1 a.m. I don't want the alcohol booze to leave before going to Sakura to confess."

The chuunin shrugged his shoulder, "So you were drunk."

"I told you I was tipsy not drunk, there's a big difference."

Silence

"Are you sure Sakura turned you down? Did she say gomen Ino but I don't feel the same way about you, ha? Did she tell you that?"

Ino glared at Shikamaru, "No need for words Shika, she slapped me and that's enough proof that she doesn't feel the same." There was no reply from the male chuunin, "But I still love her Shika and I want to make her happy."

Shikamaru looked at Ino and smiled, "You're nuts about her." He said then chuckled, "Hey we all know where that Sasuke is hiding after killing Orochimaru and Itachi, perhaps you could get that Sasuke back to Konoha to make Sakura happy." Shikamaru joked

Ino slapped his arm beside her, "Naruto gave up on him already, he wasn't even making any move to return him here so why should I?"

The Nara heir laughed, "Despite women being troublesome, I tell you, they're worth the trouble! Besides, you said it, you want to make Sakura happy, and don't you think Sasuke could make her one happy woman?"

The shadow ninja looked at the serious looking Ino and laughed again, "Oi, don't take my words seriously Ino, I don't think that even Sasuke could make Sakura happy, we have no idea what will." He said laughing at Ino's deep thinking look. When he calmed down, he stood up and mussed up Ino's well kept hair before walking away from Ino, "And hey, Azuma-sensei asked me to inform you that we have special training tomorrow morning so don't be late."

Ino looked back at Shikamaru's retreating form before shouting, "I DON'T GET LATE SHIKA! YOU SHOULD TELL THAT TO YOURSELF!" Ino shook her head when she heard Shikamaru shout back "Women are troublesome!"

XXX

_Where am I? I asked no one since I can't see any people here where I am right now. All I could see are flower's…different flowers that I love and care for all my life, this has been my life since I was born, my parents brought me up, fed me, reared me and schooled me with them, well aside from them being great ninja soldiers for Konoha, but when they're not in mission, this...this is the life I know._

_A garden filled with beautiful flowers…__**am I home?**__ I asked myself once again and then looked around to find nothing but vast expanse of flower land, the beauty is here before my eyes, the peace pulled me and there's nothing more I would want for myself except for me to stay in this garden._

_I started walking, looking, and smelling the well arranged floras as I pass them by…and one flower caught my eye, it was carnation, a hybrid of three different color in one: red, white and pink. __**I do know that red carnation means admiration, the white one means adorable and pink ones means I'll never forget you, but if they are together then…what would this flower mean?**_

_Yes, I know much about flowers, not just their scientific names but also their meanings. We've been selling flowers since Kami knows how long and their meanings were instilled inside my head by my parents. Then as I looked into this hybridized flower, one face surfaced in my memory,_

_**Sakura…**_

_Yes, Sakura means cherry, but her hair reminds me of this flower, the way Sakura developed into a very beautiful woman can be best illustrated by this certain flower. A girl who has bloomed well and captured my heart…_

_**How did I end up falling for Sakura anyway?**_

_When I thought that the reason I was competing with her about everything was nothing but a good psyche-war, something two good friends always does, but then it wasn't like that…when we started competing for Sasuke's attention, that's when everything fall to its place._

_I am in love_

_Not with Sasuke but with my best friend, Sakura._

_All those time I stood by her when we were young, when we were but kindergartens who imagined ourselves as little ninjas, those times I play protector were times I thought I look at Sakura as my friend. And yet, it took one person for me to realize that there was more to it than meets the eye. It took one person for me to realize that despite how everyone thought that I'm the most appealing to every guy's eyes, I seemed to never pay attention to them was not because of Sasuke…but rather because of Sakura_

_Then everything that happened flew back in my head and the beautiful garden where I was standing was suddenly plunged into darkness…then Mangekyou (1) eyes replaced the darkness and I felt like my body was infused with melted adamantium that hardens after a while…I can't move any part of my body_

"_**Why are you here?" **__I clearly heard Sasuke's voice, it was low and it sends shivers down my spine_

"_**Come back to Konoha with me Sasuke."**__ I remember telling him_

"_**I will not come back unless Naruto fight me to the death, we have an unfinished business."**__ I shuddered when I saw him show himself from the dark where he was hiding. His eyes were not the same soft eyes me and Sakura knew so well, then I thought __**Is this the man that would make my Sakura happy?**__ And then I smiled despite my nervous heart beating, I already claimed Sakura as mine even after knowing that my pink haired kunoichi will never return my feelings…after embarking on this mission to get Sasuke back for Sakura._

"_**You'll never kill Naruto; you're not even half a man as Naruto is…"**__I remember wincing when strong hand suddenly engulfed my neck, I could feel the air being shut out of my lungs and felt my eyes water from the pain_

"_**Leave me Ino, there's only one person who could bring me back to Konoha, and it's not you."**__ Sasuke's voice was more monstrous now, I could feel him trying hard to stop the demon that is taking over him when he released my neck and letting me drop on the ground on my butt, __**"And even if Naruto is here, he will never bring me back to Konoha alive. There's only one way for me to step foot inside that village…and that's after Naruto kills me."**__ I saw him turn his back on me_

"_**Sa…"**__ my throat was burning from the lack of air, my hands were clutching my neck, __**"Sakura needs you…she wants you back,"**__ I croaked_

"_**You haven't heard any of the words I said…"**__ Sasuke stopped midway_

"_**I heard you…and if I have to kill you then I will…"**_

_That's when I remember using my family's technique and I entered his head…only to find out that his head was so much messy, so much anguish that it kills me to be inside him. Then all I remember was returning to my body and Sasuke snapping out, losing his hold on his sanity. I can't remember feeling so much pain, I can't remember when was the last time I actually got beaten up this bad in the past…_

_Or was I ever in such a situation?_

_Before consciousness left me…I heard three more voices and heard Naruto's irritating voice calling out my name. Then now…here I am again, in this dark desolated place. The mangekyou eyes left me to my faith…_

_And when I thought I was so alone_

_**Ino…please…don't give up, fight Ino…**_

_Sakura-ch…Sakura…_

_**Come on Ino…I'm sorry I yelled at you, sorry if I don't believed you but please don't do this to me!**_

_Sakura…I…gomen ne…Sakura…chan, I know that voice…it is my Sakura calling out for me. __**Is this heaven?**__ I thought before a blinding light attacked my vision_

_**Is this it for me mama? Mama…are you there, arms wide as you welcome me to be with you?**__ Thinking that it was my mother ready to take me with her, I started walking towards the blinding light, ready to leave the real world and face my own master._

XXX

"Ino!" Sakura cried out when the heart monitor started beeping loud, the trace pattern on the digital ECG read supraventricular tachycardia, a tracing well known to a patient who is having cardiac arrest, "Call for Tsunade-sama!" Sakura bellowed before standing up, ripping Ino's hospital gown in front, "Cardiac board!" she shouted and the ICU nurse hurriedly handed her the wooden board and they placed it under Ino, "Come on Ino! Don't do this to me, you have to hang on! Ino!" Sakura shouted as tears began falling from her eyes

The sudden banging of the ICU door hinted Sakura that her mentor was there, ready to take over. Sakura looked back as she placed her hands on Ino's chest ready to do some heart compressions

"Stop that Sakura!" Tsunade bellowed before shoving the pink haired kunoichi out of the way, "What the hell are you thinking?" she yelled at her young apprentice

"I can't lose INO!" Sakura yelled back

"You'll lose her more if you do that CPR! She has a broken rib for Kami's sake!" The Hokage shouted as she explains

"Tsunade-sama! Please save her! Please!" Sakura said after hugging the blond haired Hokage.

Tsunade looked at the ECG tracing and shook her head, "You're one stupid ninja Ino, and you'll never hear the end of it when you wake up!" The med nin said before stepping closer to the arresting kunoichi and after pushing Sakura lightly to the side. She placed her hand on Ino's exposed chest and summoned her chakra. "This is like infusing Ino's heart with minute electricity," Tsunade said while doing her healing magic, "It would have been better if we could use Kakashi's chidori, but that technique uses concentrated bolts of lightning energy and I don't think we could make use of it in such situation."

Despite her mentor talking as if nothing serious was happening Sakura can't help it but cry, her tears was for two reasons: One for happiness and gratefulness that her sensei came to pull Ino back into the world of the living, and two, her tears was for Ino and herself what_ would happen to her after this ordeal? Will I be able to take it if something bad happens to Ino?_

In both questions, her only answer was that…whatever happens to Ino, she'll make sure to be there.

It has been five minutes since Tsunade started infusing Ino her chakra when all of the people inside the ICU heard a loud gasp. Sakura's eyes focused on the blond haired kunoichi lying on her bed as she arched her body while making a loud gasping action and then she fell back on her bed and the Hokage stopped the process.

The blond doctor did not left though and asked one nurse to get Ino another gown and to call Shizune for back up. Sakura was allowed to stay this time as the Master-student tandem saw some signs that Ino was finally out of her comatose state. They could clearly see Ino's eyeballs moving inside her eyelids, and the blond doctor knew that they'll be seeing blue orbs in a matter of minute.

Sakura smiled when true enough, Ino's blue orbs were revealed, though hazy. And before Sakura could even come close, Ino shut her eyes off again.

"Tsunade-sama…" Sakura said looking at the Hokage who was watching the numbers on the monitor and the respirator

"Don't worry Sakura I don't think Ino will return to her comatose state. I could see good readings here and if there's anything we should be worried about, that is what will happen to her once she fully wakes up." Tsunade

Their conversation was interrupted by Shizune barging in, "Ino woke up?"

The Hokage nodded her head, "Will you take care of telling Azuma about this? Tell him that we might wait for a day or two before Ino fully wakes up and this…" she said pointing at the respirator, "I'm giving Ino until this night, if her breathing remained regular by then, we'll start weaning her and remove this crap out of her by tomorrow morning."

Shizune nodded her head and Sakura gave her two mentors a sweet smile

"Sakura?" Tsunade said looking at the pink haired kunoichi holding onto Ino's hand as if it was her lifeline, "You get out of here and go home, not because I gave you permission to be here anytime you want means that you'll camped here at the ICU,"

"But Tsunade-sama…"

"You will go home or help me Kami, I'm going to force you out of here and order everyone to ban you from entering the hospital premises!"

Sakura's eyes widened, "I'm just taking care of Ino…"

"And you think we're not doing that?" Tsunade asked sternly, "If you think that our care for Ino wasn't enough then leave the hell out of my hospital and take that baka Ino with you!"

Silence

"Tsunade-sama, I don't think it is healthy for you to be shouting inside the ICU." Shizune said at the frowning Hokage

Tsunade looked at her older apprentice, "Then make that woman disappear from here." Tsunade said before turning her back on the two and walking pass Shizune, "I'll be reserving room 233 for Ino, just to make sure that she have a room once she's cleared from here." She said before finally disappearing

"Isn't that a suite room?" Sakura asked

Shizune nodded her head with a smile, "You better head home and rest, and since you know that it's a suite room that means you'll have a bed to camp on when Ino gets out of here."

Sakura smiled and nodded before she leaned closer to Ino's sleeping form, "Ino, sorry for ripping your gown off, but sensei got you another and said that you'll be fine now. Please get better so we could move you in that suite room Tsunade-sama is getting for you. I'm just going home to get some stuff…" she paused, "…and some rest as well, then I'll come back to look after you okay? So no dying pranks on me okay?" she said before leaning more and leaving a kiss on Ino's sweat laden forehead.

She straightened herself, turned her back on Ino and pass by Shizune who was wearing a look that says _I smell something here…something I really need to find out_ . The pink haired kunoichi just smiled and ignored the knowing look Shizune was giving her _just get better Ino and we could talk about our situation by then._ Sakura smiled wider before finally disappearing from the ICU room.

-End part 2-

(1)Is that right? Spelling and the term itself…is it right? (Itachi's eyes after killing his best friend and the eye Sasuke wants to have to be more powerful ne?)

Next: Two days later…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all who read this fiction and extra thanks to those who did leave reviews. Thanks also to Sage Dark Talon for correcting, so it is Asuma not Azuma. Hehehehe

Unedited

**NO NEED FOR SASUKE**

Part 3

The news of Uchiha Sasuke back at Konoha spread fast. A meeting composed of the Konoha's council of elders with the Hokage: Tsunade Hime was held 24 hours after the Uchiha's only living proof set foot at the hidden leaf village.

Most of the village's ninjas were keeping their ears open to know what will become of the once most adored ninja in the land. There were mixed emotions from the people, some were angry, some were frightened, some were sad. It seemed though that none from the villagers felt happy at his arrival.

Not even one pink haired kunoichi.

Haruno Sakura was walking towards the hospital premises when she bumped into Shikamaru who was about to leave the vicinity, with him were Chouji, Kiba and Hinata.

"Ohayoo Sakura," Shikamaru greeted with his usual bored expression

Sakura smiled at the bored chuunin, "You look harassed Shikamaru, has Temari been visiting you lately?"

The pony tailed haired man scoffed, "That woman is troublesome!" he said frowning, "Sand's Kazekage (1) heard about Sasuke's return and he took the time to come here," he added

Sakura smiled, "Really? Gaara is here? So I'm sure Temari and Kankurou are with him."

"Only that annoying woman!" Shikamaru said with stress

Hinata was giggling when she said, "And yet you're blushing bright red Shika-kun! You like rough woman, admit it!"

"Oi…"

Chouji swallowed the last pieces of potato chips in his mouth before interrupting, "I think Hinata is right, I saw bite marks on Shikamaru's neck!" Chouji offered the information

"Baka!" Shikamaru growled hitting Chouji's head with his hand

Kiba who was just watching shook his head, "I suppose you're here to see Ino?" At Sakura's nod he continued, "Naruto is still with Sasuke at their room despite him wailing that he's already fine and he needed to go see the outside world."

Sakura smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, "So Tsunade-sama was able to stop him from going out?"

"Naruto-kun was bound to Sasuke-kun's wrist, and it's only Tsunade-sama that could release the jutsu."

"Oh…so does it mean that Naruto will be keeping an eye out for Sasuke?" Sakura asked with anticipation

The four ninjas nodded their heads

"But I heard from Shizune-sensei that Yamato-sensei will be checking in with Naruto-kun's apartment from now on until the council could make a definite action regarding Sasuke-kun's case." Hinata explained

"Oh…" _I've only been gone for 2 hours to prepare some meal and these four already heard such news sugoi!_ "Great choice, hitting two birds with one stone!" Sakura said

Hinata and Shikamaru nodded their heads while Kiba and Chouji looked at Sakura inquisitively

"Look, Yamato-sensei is the only one here in Konoha that could suppress the Kyuubi's chakra, something he got from the first Hokage, and he is a very skilled and very strong anbu that could stop Sasuke just in case." Sakura frowned, "Not that I'm saying that Naruto could not do it, but two heads are better than one ne?"

"Oh…" Kiba and Chouji mumbled after the explanation but Sakura knew from their expressions that they still need a lot of explaining to understand.

The group fell into silence

"Oh, I don't see Akamaru, where is he?" Sakura asked Kiba

"I left him with Nee-chan, today's his vaccination day plus the hospital forbids Akamaru from entering." Kiba explained

"I see," Sakura smiled, "I better get going, I don't want this food to go cold." Sakura then looked at Hinata, "I brought some ramen for Naruto…"

Hinata smiled sweetly, "Oh he's been asking for ramen, he told me I should have made him Ramen and not those onigiris." The Hyuuga princess said

"I'll bet he was saying that while he's stuffing his mouth with all the onigiris he could fit in?" Sakura said sighing

Hinata nodded her head, "I think we have taken much of your time, we better leave…" her eyes widened, "Kami…I forgot, Kurenai-sensei will be training us today!" she said turning her back at the group and running off after waving goodbye to Sakura

"Oi Choto matte Hinata-chan!" Kiba shouted then began sprinting after the Hyuuga heiress

Shikamaru and Chouji shook their heads, "Hinata-chan has been very forgetful lately." Shikamaru said, "Do come by Naruto's room, he thinks that you're mad at him since you have not visited since he got in. And don't just let some nurse bring that ramen to him!" Shikamaru said as he walked away from Sakura, alongside Chouji.

Sakura smiled, "Arigatou!" she shouted back

Shikamaru just raised a thumb in the air and soon the two chuunins disappeared from her sight.

XXX

Sakura was having a silent debate if she should go in or not. She doesn't want Naruto to think that she's mad at him, for one Naruto didn't do anything to make her mad, secondly, he fought Sasuke that resulted to him being hospitalized, and it was because of Ino, so it doesn't matter if Naruto didn't tell her that he was going out, the fact that he did bring Ino back alive was already something and she cannot be angry with the blond ninja at all.

But right now, she's not sure of what to do to Sasuke. Sakura shook her head as the mental image of her pulverizing Sasuke using her super punch assaulted her brain. Yes she wanted so much to hurt Sasuke for beating the life out of Ino but she can't fault Sasuke, Shizune and Tsunade-sama confronted her yesterday about the result of the examinations they did to Sasuke and they found out that Sasuke succumbed to moderate psychosis. The Hokage's theory was that, Sasuke's brain wasn't able to contain the monster inside his body that was brought about by Orochimaru, the problem was also compounded by his strong desire to have so much power to kill his brother Itachi.

One good news though is that, the Uchiha has a long lucid interval, random but still it is there, so the med nins hope that Sasuke would cooperate so that they could subject him to proper medication.

_Okay Sakura…you can do it! They were you're team mates and…_

Sakura took a deep breath before opening the door. Two sets of eyes looked at her as she strode in

"Ohayoo Sakura." The deep voice of Sasuke was the first to greet her

Sakura just nodded, her tongue won't move and her brows keep on coming together despite her restraining it

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out in his usual cheery voice, "I'm glad you came, I thought you were mad at me…"

Sakura smiled at Naruto, "Baka…"

Sasuke was intensely looking at Sakura, "Won't you say anything to me after a long time of not seeing each other?" Sasuke asked grinning

"Oi Sasuke! Don't you bully Sakura or I promise I'll beat your damn face until no one can recognize you at all!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke

Sakura didn't answer but her frown deepened as she looked at Sasuke

The Uchiha shook his head, "Tsk tsk," he raised one finger to his nose and scratch the tip, "Ino lied to me."

That caused Sakura to fidget and Naruto could see smoke coming out from Sakura's nose and ears

"If you don't want to be flattened on that bed, shut up Uchiha!" Naruto said trying to calm the air in the room

"Why should I? I think Sakura should know why Ino came after me."

"Stop Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, her head bowed down, her eyes were hidden by her hair

"She begged me to go back to Konoha because you want me back." Sasuke continued

"Stop!" Sakura shouted again

"But it seems you don't want me here at all." Sasuke grinned, "I wonder why that bitch…" Sasuke's words were silenced when strong hands wrapped around his neck.

His eyes widened when he can't remove those hands despite it being Sakura's _what power does Sakura has now? How could she…_

"SAKURA!" Naruto hurriedly stood up and held on Sakura's hand that was clutching Sasuke's neck

"You monster! I don't want to hear you calling Ino a bitch because she's not! Say anything against Ino again and I'll make sure your food will go directly to your stomach through multiple tubes!!!" Sakura shouted

Sasuke who's still in a daze just nodded his head, _what did that Hokage do to me? I can't seem to gather my chakra…_

Naruto was finally able to keep the seething pink haired woman away from Sasuke who was still looking at his hands in shock, "Oi Sasuke, you cannot use chakra, you cannot use any of your jutsu so don't anger Sakura because she really could kill you."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "You should have just killed me…" Sasuke said growling

At that Sakura smiled, "Perhaps it's time for you to be the one to feel helpless Sasuke." Sakura took a deep breath and looked at the lunch box she dropped on the floor, "I brought you ramen from Ichirakou Naruto I'm just not sure if it spilled after dropping the box…"

Naruto grinned and hurriedly walked to the place where Sakura dropped it, tagging along with him Sasuke, "Hey…" Naruto smiled after opening the box, "It's still here, thanks Sakura."

Sakura just nodded her head, "I better leave, no one is looking after Ino."

Naruto nodded, "I'll visit once I can get out of this room." Then he looked at his bounded wrist to Sasuke, "And after Tsunade-sama unbound us, it won't be healthy for Ino if she sees this man after what he did."

Sasuke just grinned

"Don't grin Sasuke, you don't even have your mangekyou eyes anymore." Naruto said sarcastically

At that Sasuke frowned and Sakura smiled at Naruto before she turned her back at the two and walked out of the room.

XXX

It has been two days since the day Ino had cardiac arrest and was revived. Tsunade-sama explained that perhaps the arrhythmia was because of Ino suddenly being pulled out from her coma and that a lot of stimulus was induced to her heart at once causing the myocardium to work triple time that resulted to its arrest.

The healing technique used by the Hokage was actually like a massage to the heart that relaxes the heart muscle (myocardium) and sending minimal electrical impulses to the same muscles to start working again.

24 hours after Ino was declared safe, the respirator and the drugs that were hooked to her were removed and D5Water was given intravenously since the blond kunoichi was still unconscious. A few more hours after the devices were removed and once Tsunade-sama was convinced that Ino really was stabilized, the blond patient was transferred to the suite room reserved for her.

Sakura slowly and carefully opened the door and entered the room. Upon entering, a large anteroom with a couch could be seen. Ino's bed was blocked by the wall at the back of the couch. Once passing the wall, you will see two beds at the right side of the large space, one bed occupied by Ino who was still unconscious, and on the left is a small kitchen, a small coffee table with two chairs, a sink, a microwave oven and a refrigerator.

The pink haired kunoichi puts down the bento box she was holding on the table before stepping closer to the blond woman's side. Sakura looked down at Ino's peaceful face before smiling and raising a hand to caress the sleeping woman's head

"Mama…" Sakura stopped her action when she heard Ino's voice

"I…Ino!" Sakura said, her heart thumping wildly inside her chest, rejoicing that Ino is already awake, "I…I'm going to call Tsunade-sama!"

Sakura was about to turn her back from Ino when her wrist was caught by Ino's hand, "Sakura-c…Sakura?"

Sakura returned to her place and instead presses the button for the nurses before going back to Ino who still has her eyes closed, "Yes Ino, it is me Sakura!" The pink haired kunoichi was so ecstatic that she hugged the lying woman a bit tightly

"Ah…not too tight Sakura…" Ino groaned and winced

"Gomen! Gomen!" Sakura hurriedly apologized and resumed her caressing action on Ino's head

"I feel weak…" Ino mumbled and then she started opening her eyes

XXX

_That light again. I'm tired of following this light, how will it take me to Mama?_

Ino kept on walking following the light…the only visible thing she could see. Then she felt something, something new since the day she was here, she felt someone caressing her head, _is mama doing this?_

"Mama?"

_No…I don't think it is mama_

"**I…Ino…I…I'm going to call Tsunade-sama!"**

_No I knew that voice._

Ino in her mind tried to move her hands. If she felt that caressed in her head then she probably could move her hands or her body. She grabbed something to make sure and was glad that it was a wrist.

"Sakura c…" _why do I keep on saying chan…can't be, I have to remember it!_ "Sakura?"

Ino heard Sakura push a button, **"Yes Ino, it is me Sakura."** _Sakura visited me? With all the pain I'm feeling right now, I will bet my sassy ass that I'm inside the hospital. _

"Ah…not too tight Sakura…" _damn, Sakura seems excited…she seems happy_

"**Gomen! Gomen!" **_but even if she's like this, I can't say it's because she has the same feeling as I have, perhaps she was relieved that I didn't die…I'm still her friend, she'll do the same thing if the same thing happenrd to her other friends, perhaps more if this happened to Sasuke._

_Lying here makes me feel weaker, _"I feel weak…" _I need to get out of this place_

XXX

Ino finally opened up her eyes and Sakura was so happy that she was in tears as this happens, "Ino the nurse called Tsunade-sama…"

Ino blinked many times and then moved her head stiffly to look around, "Bright…very bright." Ino mumbled and then returned her head to its previous position

"Do you want me to close the blinds?" Sakura asked and saw Ino shook her head no

"It is bright everywhere…just bright…" Ino said softly then Sakura's heart bled when Ino started shedding tears…quietly

"Ino…"

The blond kunoichi raised her hands and move them so that she could look at them, "Sakura…My hands…it's in my eye level isn't it?"

Sakura closed her eyes and tears started flowing freely from it

"I know I could feel where my hands are even if you don't answer…"

"Ino!" Sakura leaned forward, puts down Ino's hands on the bed and hugged the blond kunoichi. She then felt weak arms encircling around her and that made Sakura cried out loud

"Baka…" Ino whispered, her tears still falling on her cheeks, "I should be the one doing that kind of crying." Ino said before closing her eyes again, not letting go of Sakura

_Perhaps it is better that you have no feelings for me…cause if you do then I will curse myself for burdening you._ Ino's thought before she gives in to her weakness and once again fell asleep.

-end Part 3-

A/N: I'm not sure if something like this happened in real life as I haven't encountered an ophthalmologic patient with such case. But physiology wise it could happen. The retina (supplied by optical nerve located at the brainstem) is the one responsible for vision, in there lies the Cones and the Rods which are the Night and light visions. The cones are the one responsible for light or day visions and are the ones responsible for colors, while Rods are the ones responsible for dark or night vision as they are very sensitive photoreceptor but they don't see color. So if the fovea centralis (location of cones) were devoid of nutrition due to let's say in Ino's part, a blood clot on her posterior cerebral artery that supplies blood to posterior part of the brain including the basal ganglia, then that part will not work. Like body, if you lack food, you'll get weaker and will stop working so only the rods which are scattered everywhere will be the one working well. So without cones all you'll see is light, no forms, no other things except light, bright lights that it hurts sometimes (Remember feedback mechanism? Since cones is not working, the retina will be plunged into darkness that will trigger the work of Rods and since it still is in the dark, the process goes on and on? That's how I envisioned Ino's case…) Remember that we only have forms because of the mixture of different colors (prism!), so no color means no form! A different kind of blindness! Bwahahahahahahaha! You think you're all that? But you're not!!! (Lifted from Dr. D, one of my favorite villains second to Shego!!!)

(1) I sat corrected...Kazekage! Thanks for the heads up!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I stopped watching Shippuden after episode 56, I read on what happened and I didn't like the dying and the pain and the suffering so I stop. So to the readers, please this is semi AU, hence all of that thing didn't happen, is not happening and won't happen in the future. Every character I loved in Naruto is intact and those that need to be eliminated are eliminated or died! No Sai!

**NO NEED FOR SASUKE**

Part 4

The door of the suite room opened and Sakura, despite her crying knew that it was her mentor and her mentor's older apprentice who stepped in. Eyes red from crying looked at two pairs of inquisitive eyes, "I thought Ino woke up?" Tsunade asked then stepped beside her younger apprentice and sat beside Sakura.

The pink haired kunoichi nodded her head, "She did…but…but…"

"But what?" Shizune

Sakura's tears began falling again, "Something's wrong with her eyes! She said she can't see her hands! All she saw were bright lights, that's it then she slept again!"

The two older med nins looked at each other then Godaime-sama returned her focus on the crying ninja, "How long did Ino stayed awake?"

Sakura sniffled and closed her eyes to remember her time earlier, "About…about 5 minutes."

The youngest kunoichi waited for her teacher's answer, and it took the older woman about a minute to do so, "I'll be blunt Sakura, five minutes is quite a long time for Ino's retina to adjust, but still it's less time than the usual time we give patients to have their eyes adjust well with her environment. I will be staying here for now to make sure that I'm here when Yamanaka Ino wakes up again." Tsunade said seriously then looked at Shizune, "Shizune, I want you to get that new book on ophthalmology and bring it here." The fifth hokage frowned, "We might need the Nara's opinion on this too…" she looked at Sakura, "Just in case Ino did damage something…"

"Ino…" Sakura

"Let's hope that this is not permanent, it wouldn't be good for Ino's spirit." Tsunade watched Sakura nod then saw Shizune leave the premise. The pink haired kunoichi then looked at the blonde woman's prone form. "Sakura," the young kunoichi turned her eyes on the blonde med nin, "You of all the chuunins know how serious injuries to the brain is," she smiled when her student nodded, "We may be dealing with a permanent case here or a temporary one, but in either case, it will affect Ino not only physically but emotionally." Sakura nodded again in understanding, "You will be carrying this load Sakura, do you think you can do it?"

The green eyed woman looked at her unconscious friend and nodded, "I'll do it…"

Tsunade shook her head no, "That's a given fact Sakura, you will do it, the question is can you?"

_Ino might lose her sight…she'll be devastated! I know I will if it happens to me…and Ino is full of pride, she'll be hard to reach when she woke up…so can I go through that?_ Sakura thought keeping the suspense in the air

"Sakura?"

Green eyes met the Godaime's brown orbs, "I can do it. I'll take care of Ino."

Silence

"Very well," Tsunade smiled at Sakura, "But remember that Shizune and I are here in case you need us. If it gets too heavy a burden for you, you always have us and your friends to go to okay?" Sakura nod in understanding.

Teacher-student decided to wait for Ino's awakening in silence. After 15 minutes, the door opened and Shizune came in with a big book, "Tsunade-sama, I'll put this book on the kitchen table, are you planning on reading it already?" Shizune asked,

The fifth Hokage frowned and rolled her eyes, she leaned sideward at Sakura and whispered, "That Shizune thinks she's taking care of a child! Do not…and I mean it Sakura, do not imbibe her attitude when dealing with someone under your care." Tsunade straightened out and smiled before standing up. "Oi Shizune, you go and get me a bottle of sake so I could start on reading!" The fifth Hokage said a bit loud for Sakura's taste.

"SAKE?! You are not going to drink that when you're inside the hospital premises!" Shizune bellowed. Good thing they were already on the kitchen, the loudness of their voices were a bit lessened.

Pink hair shook in disbelief. Then Sakura's emerald eyes once again focused on the kunoichi lying on the bed beside her, _I hope and will pray to Kami that whatever you are having is temporary Ino…_Another tear fell from her eyes, _I'm sorry Ino, I'm so sorry._

XXX

"Tell me Sasuke," Naruto was lying on his bed, his arms under his head. Sasuke on the other hand was sitting at the edge of his bed, that side near Naruto's bed. "What really happened out there that you need to beat the hell out of Ino?" The blonde ninja asked then looked at Sasuke's emotionless face.

"Ino bitched." Sasuke answered plainly

The Kyuubi-bearing ninja smirked, "Be careful of what you say about Ino, you don't want Sakura to hear you calling Ino bitch Sasuke."

No answer.

"Why didn't you go out there Naruto to get me? Why leave that task to Ino?" Sasuke suddenly asked breaking the silence.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "What do you expect Sasuke? After three long years of agony, you expect us all to still go after you? We all grew up Sasuke, even Sakura grew up and we all have to move on. Our world doesn't revolve around you." He frowned, "And as for leaving the task to Ino? None of us knew of her intention of coming to you. Perhaps amongst us, she's the only one still blindly in love with you." He said, venom clearly oozing in his voice.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's face before he smirked, "Ino in love with me still? That's not what I remember her saying when she wanted me back here at Konoha…it's not what I remember."

The blonde ninja frowned, "What do you mean?"

Instead of replying, the Uchiha sole survivor just smiled and shrugged his shoulders, y_ou're an idiot Naruto _he thought…

"OI SASUKE! ANSWER ME YOU BAKA!"

"Make me…" Sasuke dared Naruto with a grin.

Naruto contemplated on standing up and beating the hell out of the other ninja but dismissed it, remembering that the other ninja can't use his skills while under Obaasan's jutsu, "Nah," he said waving a hand in the air, "I don't want to beat the hell out of someone who can't use a jutsu."

That made Sasuke growled and Naruto smiled.

XXX

The young Nara was lounging on the same bench where he and Ino talked before the disaster hit his friend. He was quiet and contemplative, and his contemplation was broken when the bench shook a little. He looked to his right to see Chouji sitting beside him, munching on his potato chips once again.

"You know, if guilt eats on you like that," he said pointing at Shikamaru's somber face, "You should just go to the Hokage and confess!"

Shikamaru frowned, "Women are really troublesome!" he breathed out, "Who would have thought that Ino will actually do something I say? I mean I was joking and she took it seriously, and now look at what happened to her!" he said angrily, "She never do what I say before…"

-Chomp-chomp-chomp-swallow, "Well, people in love do crazy things. Isn't there something that says madness coexist with love?" Chouji said.

The pony-tailed ninja looked at his friend, "You knew Ino is in love?"

Chouji nodded, "Look Shika, I might look like a happy-go-lucky, don't care what others are doing kind of guy, but I do notice things. And I do care especially about people I'm close to. Ino is our team mate, she's my friend so I care about her hence, I noticed!"

Shikamaru nodded, "That's nice to hear Chouji." He said

"So see? Ino is really in love with Sasuke that's why she did that stupid thing of bringing him back!" Shikamaru almost face faulted (If he wasn't lying on his back!) at his friend's insight.

"Jeez Chouji I thought you knew!" Shikamaru sighed, "Ino's in love but not with Sasuke!" he shouted

"Huh?"

"Ino's in love with Sakura and she turned her down, so she went out to get Sasuke to make Sakura happy! Baka!"

"Oh…" No one talked and Chouji's chomping sound increases, "So," he swallowed first before continuing, "Don't you think the Hokage should know about this?"

"Why do they need to know? It's between Sakura and Ino…"

"But Sakura is going to take care of Ino!"

Shikamaru looked at Chouji, "Well…"_ jeez and if Sakura learns about why Ino went out, it will be a hard blow on Sakura!_

"Well?"

"I still don't see how the Hokage could help in that situation." Shikamaru said and then closing his eyes

Chouji shrugged his shoulders, "I just hope that crazy Sasuke doesn't use that knowledge to gain something from Ino or Sakura."

Shikamaru contemplated, _over my dead body Chouji…that Sasuke will never lay a finger on Ino…or Sakura even if it kills me._ He then smiled.

XXX

_How long have I been sleeping? My body is so heavy I must be here for a very long time…_Ino opened her eyes and squinted when all she see once again are bright lights,_ oh yeah…I'm consciously aware of being awake and yet…these lights are all I see._ Ino felt tears streaming down her face, _my stupidity brought this on me…_ her thought were broken when she heard voices in a distance. Then one voice she know so well started increasing, _Sakura?_

"Oh!" Sakura smiled when she saw her friend's eyes open once again, "You're awake Ino!" she then frowned when she saw tears falling from her friend's eyes, "Ino…" she stepped closer and started wiping away Ino's tears, "Are you aching somewhere Ino?" she asked, she could feel her throat tighten.

Ino shook her head, "All I see are bright lights Sakura! I can't see you." The blonde kunoichi whispered

Sakura nodded despite knowing that Ino could not see her, "Hokage-sama just went out to talk to Shikamaru's father, she'll be back soon to look at your eyes."

Sniffling sound from Ino,

"Did…did…did I succeed?" Ino asked hoarsely, "I heard Naruto's voice at the cave before falling unconscious, did he get Sasuke?"

No answer

Ino looked dejected, "So I didn't get him back…"

Sakura shook her head no and realizing Ino's situation, "No Ino…you did get Sasuke back! You did! He's with Naruto in another room at the moment!"Ino lifted a forearm to wipe away her tears but she felt pain when raising it and winced, "Don't do that Ino, you got some broken ribs and they're still healing." Sakura said then she took some tissue at the bedside table and wiped away Ino's tears.

"I got severely beaten ain't I Sakura?" Ino asked, "My whole body is in pain…"_ even my heart is in pain…how I wished I could have died on that mountain._

_Oh Kami Ino…if I could only share all those pain, I would…_"Don't worry Ino, Hokage-sama said that it won't take you long to recuperate."

Silence

"My eyes…" Ino whispered her question,"…am I going to be…"

"Ino," Sakura and Ino's head turned to where the voice came from.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said smiling

"Hokage-sama," Ino whispered.

Tsunade smiled and stepped closer to Ino. She took Ino's hand in hers and said softly, "I know you're in a lot of pain Ino, and I assure you that we will do our very best to make your recuperation as short as possible, now I need to ask you some questions and I need you to answer me, honestly."

Ino nodded in agreement.

"How's your eyesight?"

XXX

Nara Shikaku(?) paced in front of his desk. Yamanaka Ino's latest medical charts are spread on it along with books on alternative healing that his family had discovered through time. The Hokage came to him to ask for his opinion on the young kunoichi's condition and the news grated on his nerves.

He was like a father to Ino, being his son's friend and team mate made him feel like a father to the blonde chuunin. What with Ino's mother's death and her father's constant taking of long standing missions. Yamanaka Shiori was like Ino to Shikamaru, he and the blonde ninja were teammates and friend, they shared many personal things and treats each other like siblings, so when Shiori died, he promised to look after her daughter Ino. Then one year after her death, Yamanaka Gin started taking long standing missions leaving the poor kunoichi by herself most of the time, and so he designated himself as Ino's guardian and he was always thankful to Kami that his son Shikamaru became Ino's team mate.

Now this news, "She's going to be devastated!" He sighed before he stopped pacing and sat on the chair behind his desk…

(Flash back)

"_Godaime-sama?" Shikaku mubled after seeing the blonde Hokage behind his door, "What a surprise for you to visit…"_

_Tsunade did not smile nor acknowledge, instead she let herself in causing the older Nara to step aside and scratch his head. The leader of Konoha stopped walking and faced the embarrassed ninja, "I'm going to be direct, I need your opinion about something." She said then handling papers towards the stunned ninja._

"_Eh…what is this?"_

"_That's Ino's medical chart." She replied and frowned, "Haven't your son told you of what happened to Ino?" she asked bewildered._

_Shikaku nodded his head, "He did tell me but he didn't go into details. I wasn't concerned because I know you were taking care of it…" he mumbled._

_Light brown eyes looked at him sternly, "Aren't you posing as her guardian Shikaku?"_

"_Yes but Ino's grown up now, I can't always…"_

"_Sasuke beat the hell out of her. She had cracked and missing ribs, she had a large clot in her head and now, it seemed her eyesight has been compromised."_

_Shikaku was stunned he wasn't able to find his voice._

"_Shikamaru didn't tell you that?"_

"_I…I…I don't think he knew," He said now frowning._

_Tsunade sighed, "I want you to look at that medical chart Shikaku and give me your opinion. If we both arrived to the same one, and we could salvage Ino's eyesight then we need to cooperate. My kind of treatment and yours together would probably solve some problems for her." The Hokage shook her head, "I told Shizune to inform Asuma perhaps he didn't mention it to Shikamaru."_

_The older Nara nodded, "This news will break Shika's heart. You know he's like a brother to Ino."_

_Tsunade then turned to face the door and started walking out, "I want your report on that as soon as possible. You will coordinate directly through me and…" she stopped and turned her head to look at Shikaku, "Don't tell Shizune I came here on my own."_

_Shikaku developed a large sweat drop in his forehead but he nodded his head in the positive._

"_Good."_

_The he was alone._

(End Flash back)

"How am I going to tell this to Shikamaru?"

XXX

"So there's no guarantee that this…" Ino tried to raise an arm again to touch her eyes but the searing pain stopped her from doing so, "…I mean my blindness is temporary."

"Yes." Three voices answered.

Ino turned her head to where she could hear Sakura'a voice. The pink haired kunoichi grabbed Ino's hands but the blonde patient slowly moved her hand out of Sakura's reach. Sakura noticed the subtle movement and it pained her, _Ino…don't push me away now…_

"Then this could be permanent." Ino said softly.

"I asked for Shikaku's opinion, but I have high hopes that we could reverse this Ino and all it would need is for you to cooperate…" Tsunade explained calmly.

_Cooperate…maybe being blind like this is better, I could just be on my own world and all this pain will be drowned, then I won't have to see Shika, don't have to see everybody…I don't have to see my father…_

_I don't have to see Sakura…_

_Maybe I could die in my sleep… _

-End part 4-

Next: It's time for Ino to be released. Is her condition reversible or not?

(?) Is that right?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: please see first part/chapter for disclaimers and warning.

A/N: I did realized that I said in my previous A/N that I revamped this because I don't want the meter angst the first time I did it, then I re-read the whole 4 chapters that I did and concluded that with the plot at hand, there's no way I'll get off angst in this story, unless I remove this and shove this story 6 feet underground, but I thought it was the first time I did used Ino's visual problem and it's too hard to let go so I'll just update this and make do with the angst (I hate it when I cry writing my own story…jeez!)

**NO NEED FOR SASUKE**

Part 5

Ino was awake, she knew she was and yet she feels not. She had her head turned to the right where the window should be located. It doesn't matter to her if it was day or not anymore, for her there's no sense in knowing time since she only see one thing…bright light. The touch of the sun's heat though tells her that it was day, not sure if it was early or late morning or afternoon…all she could tell was that it was a sunny day outside of the room.

Of course, unbeknown to Ino, the pink haired med nin was also in the room. Sakura was there when Ino woke up from a troubled sleep. The blonde haired woman was calling her mother again and again and the cries of Ino stricken her heart. Her heart bleed for Ino and the regret tarnished her soul. Sakura had been standing at the opening of the bedroom area of the suite, her left shoulder was leaning to the wall, her feet were crossed. Her right arm was cradled on her abdomen and her eyes were on Ino. The blonde kunoichi's eyes were open; her beautiful blue orbs were receptive that if she didn't know well, she would have thought Ino was watching the scenery outside.

Sakura was content watching Ino. She wanted to hug the blonde kunoichi but Ino's action of pushing her away keeps repeating in her head. She knew she deserved it. Her musing was interrupted by the loud opening of the main door of the suite followed by her sensei's voice instructing someone to get a laboratory technician to come by in 5 minutes. Sakura looked back at her mentor and sempai for a while then returned her eyes on Ino.

The blonde kunoichi didn't move.

"How's Ino doing?" Tsunade asked Sakura after patting her back a bit hard than usual, "You look like hell Sakura, having a hard time sleeping last night?" this was whispered by the Godaime to the pink haired med nin who nodded her head as a reply. "Well you will need to report to me later Haruno Sakura, understand?" this was loud enough to be heard by Ino.

"Yes sensei…"

"I am blind not deaf," Ino said softly before turning her head to the sound of the loud Hokage and pink haired med nin. "Don't talk to Sakura as if I am not here,"

Tsunade stepped close to the blonde haired ninja and patted Ino's hand with IV gently, "How are you feeling then?"

Ino sighed, "I hurt all over but it wasn't as painful as yesterday. I have a little difficulty of breathing especially when I tried to inhale deeply…"

"Don't Ino, you still have broken ribs that are nicely healing. In a day or two the breathing will normalize."

Ino nodded her head, "Well aside from the hurtful bright lights to my eyes, everything is fine I guess."

Silence

"Does adding lights to your room increase the feeling of pain in your eyes?" Tsunade asked Ino who shook her head no, "That's good then. Ino, I asked a laboratory technician here to get another sample of your blood. I will be giving you some drug to help breakdown the clot in your artery and I will need to do a sensitivity test if you are allergic to this drug okay?"

Ino didn't answer, she doesn't need to, she isn't a medical ninja so she has no idea about all the medical procedures that needed to be done to her, they could do whatever it is they need to, she doesn't care anymore. She feels that there was no sense living her life anyway.

"Shikamaru's father, Shikaku had reported to me and he said that he might have something that can be given to you to reverse the effect of the clot in your eyes." Tsunade said smilng.

"Ino's condition then is reversible?" The hint of joy in Sakura's voice was present

Tsunade looked at her young apprentice, "Yes, but it will take some time for Shikaku to get the main solvent to use and make the potion." She looked at Ino once again, "And another good news is that, there's nothing more the hospital can do that cannot be done at home, so I will clear you later Ino once the IV is taken out, the blood taken and the catheter removed, then you can go home and rest there."

There was a frown in Ino's forehead, "Hokage-sama, have you sent someone to inform my father of what happened to me?"

The older blond haired ninja nodded, "I sent an anbu along with Akimichi Choza to look for your father. Do understand though that your father is in a sensitive mission and may not come back to see you."

Ino nodded, "He hardly finds time to see me anyway, in good health or not." There was no frown on Ino's face but her voice was laced with hurt. "If you are going to release me Hokage-sama, will it be alright to stay with Shika's family for the time being?"

Sakura took a deep breath.

"I can't release you to the Nara's Ino, Shikaku is going on a trip to get the solvent and will be gone in a while, Shikamaru and Choji are both coming with Asuma to a class B mission and might take time coming back." Tsunade explained frowning, _and that is after those two confess to me what really happened!_ She thought, her infuriation still way up there in her head.

"I see…"

"I agree to release you under Sakura's care."

No answer

"Ino?" Sakura needs to know what her friend thought of this,

"I can't go with Sakura Hokage-sama, I'd rather stay here…"

Tsunade's brows rose up, she looked at her apprentice quizzically and then at Ino once again, "Why is that?"

"I don't want to burden…"

"You're not a burden Ino…never will be…"

Still no answer and the younger blond kunoichi turned her head once again towards the window.

Tsunade looked at the pink haired med nin, her eyes says: "You better explain this to me later, no excuses!" and all the young apprentice could do was nod her head in understanding. Tsunade slaps her hands on her knees before she stood up, "So it is settled then, you will be released later in Sakura's care, besides there's no one more capable of looking after you but my well trusted…" she looked at her apprentice suggestively, "…student,"

"I don't have any choice do I?"

"If the situation wasn't as delicate as this Ino, I could have let you go home by yourself, but you can't. I trust Sakura to take care of you." Tsunade said before turning her back once Shizune came back with the laboratory technician. To the lab tech she ordered: "Get Yamanaka's blood and I want an allergy profile done and include these drugs to test." She said giving a list to the lab tech.

"Yes Hokage-sama,"

_And that's what I'm afraid of…Sakura will surely take care of me, but I don't want her to care because she pity me. Why is life so cruel?_

The Hokage and her older apprentice went out of the room as soon as the blood extraction was done. With a stat order, the lab tech went back to the laboratory leaving Sakura with Ino.

"Ahm," Sakura really has no idea how to broach the space that suddenly appeared between her and Ino. She can't let that space widen since she's going to be Ino's caregiver for time the being. "Ah, Hokage-sama wanted me to report to her, I probably should head to her office so I can come back at once."

Ino didn't turn her head to acknowledge Sakura. The pink haired woman was about to leave the room when she heard Ino's soft voice, "Why Sakura? I don't need you to pity me." She said sadly.

Sakura closed her eyes for about 2 seconds then she turned to Ino and stepped to Ino's bedside. She reached out and put her hand on Ino's, and when the blonde kunoichi tried to move her hand away, the med nin grabbed it in hers firmly, "This is not about me pitying you Ino. I am doing this because you are my friend."

"I wasn't a good friend to you Sakura…"

"If the situation were reversed, you would have done the same thing for me right?"

_And more probably…_Ino thought

The taller ninja did not reply and Sakura thought it was a sign that Ino doesn't want to talk anymore. So she released Ino's hand and was about to step away when she heard Ino again, "Are you happy Sakura?"

Sakura looked at her friend's face trying to find a clue as to why the blonde asked her of this but none can be seen. "I am happy Ino, why did you ask?"

"That's good then…I just wanted to make sure that you're happy." _Having Sasuke around again did that…at least my stupidity brought out something positive! _Ino thought

_I'm like stepping on pins and needles Ino that is the truth. I am scared of what will happen to you, but I can't let you know that…sorry for lying to you!_ Sakura's thought before she stepped away from the blonde's bed, "I better go see Tsunade-sama and report…well whatever it is she wanted from me."

No answer. Sakura watched her friend close her eyes and her heart ached once again when she saw tears falling from those beautiful blue orbs, _I can't help but feel that I am responsible with Ino's predicament…Kami-sama, why is the world so cruel?_

-0-

The fifth Hokage was sitting on the chair behind her desk. A large book on herbal medicine and pharmacology was open in front of her but she was not reading. Her attention was focused on the steaming cup of tea that was served to her by Shizune. That same attention was not deterred by the opening and closing of her door, nor when Sakura seated on the chair in front of the hokage.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Sakura…"

"Yes?"

"Would you believe that this steaming cup is a cup of Sake?" the godaime asked out of nowhere. Sakura looked at the steaming cup and a large sweat-drop appeared on her forehead.

"No Tsunade-sama, I am sure that is a steaming cup of tea." Sakura replied honestly as she had no idea if her teacher was just testing her.

"That's what I told Shizune when I asked her to give me a bottle of sake, instead she came here with this steaming cup and told me that all I had to do was use my imagination and this will become sake." The blond haired woman looked at her young apprentice, "I've been imagining this to be sake for almost 10 minutes now and yet I still see a cup of tea."

The sweat-drop finally fell from Sakura's forehead.

"To go back to the topic at hand…"

"Er Tsunade-sama, I just arrived here and we don't have a topic yet…"

"Yes we do Haruno Sakura, you were about to tell me what's wrong between you and Ino and you were about to report to me why you look like hell when you should be sleeping like a baby in the bed I asked to be put in that room?"

Sakura sighed and dropped her shoulder.

"Does the matter between you two ladies have to do with why you look like you haven't sleep in a week?"

"I think that's over reacting Tsunade-sama, but about the report, I had less sleep every day, last night I didn't get to sleep because Ino keeps on having bad dreams I guess and was constantly crying."

"Did you do something about her crying?"

"Nothing… just held her hand to let her know I was there."

"Did it worked?"

"Some…she would go back to crying when I go back to my bed to sleep so…"

"I get it," Tsunade frowned but took the cup of tea and drink it, "Damn Shizune, she's supposed to cater to my wishes." She mumbled but sipped her tea once again.

"I think she was doing great with you Tsunade-sama," Sakura said smiling.

The Hokage's one brow rose at Sakura, "You were just saying that since you are currently training with her on poisons Sakura, wait until she turns you over to me again and you will be singing a different tune." It was a voice that promises pain in her future.

Sakura gulped and paled.

"So what's between you two?" The hokage asked looking at Sakura and patiently wait for an answer.

_Should I tell Tsunade-sama or not…_ "We are friends Tsunade-sama,"

"I am not talking about that and you know what I mean. I've been brushed off by Shikamaru and Choji regarding why Ino went out to get Sasuke by herself. I'm not taking another brush off from you."

Sakura thought in silence

"Spill now Sakura, the faster you tell me the faster you'll be out of this office, and then you'll be back in the suite again to help Ino pack." The hokage smiled, "Oh and Ino has no allergy to the drug we are to give her so she's free to go today, maybe later this afternoon and I expect you to bring her here every other day for the IV injection of the drug."

"Yes Tsunade-sama,"

"And the matter between you two?" two blonde brows were now raised

Sakura took a deep breath, "The day before Ino left to get Sasuke, she came to me drunk and confessed that she loves me." The pink haired said blushing. She looked at her mentor who didn't say anything but her expression tells her to continue, "I didn't believe her and I told her she's just drunk and she just needs to go home. She was being loud and its embarrassing me as it was 1 am so I slapped her to get her to go home."

"And?"

"That's all I can say about us, how she arrived on thinking to get back Sasuke was not known to me."

Tsunade nodded her head, "I was actually asking about what you really feel for Ino Sakura, did you slap her because you're getting embarrassed by her inebriated state or did you slap her because what she was confessing was unacceptable to you? So which is which?"

Sakura's eyes were wide in bewilderment.

"I think you better think about this stuff Sakura. Taking care of Ino will bring out this matter. Ino may reject your care because she knew you hate her for loving you and that what you were doing was nothing but a pity-case and that won't help Ino at all."

Sakura nodded her head, _well Ino already thinks that I am just pitying her…_ "If she thought that I think of her as a pity-case, what should I do?"

Tsunade grinned and shook her head, "You are one of the most intelligent ninja in Konoha, maybe more so than Uchiha Sasuke, I'm sure you can answer that question on your own." Tsunade then turned her attention to the book in front of her, "You are dismiss now Sakura," she said without looking at her apprentice.

"Ha-Hai," she stood up and bowed before the Hokage before leaving the office.

"Young women today…they can't seem to know what they really want from what they really need!" she said to no one.

"Not only young women…I know of a certain hokage who doesn't know what she wants from what she needs and she's already as old as an ogre!" the voice of a hidden Shizune reverberated in the room

"Oi Shizune come out here and you'll find out what I really need! And when I'm finished with you you'll know what this 'old as an ogre' can really do!"

"You're all words Tsunade-sama!"

"Come out here!"

-0-

When Sakura returned to the suite room, she found Ino sitting on the couch. The blonde kunoichi was holding a small plastic bag in her right hand. "Ino!" Sakura called nervously, "How did you get in here? You can't walk by your own yet, you have healing ribs and your eyes…"

"You don't have to reiterate that I am blind Sakura. I know. A nurse came here and helped me out. I have no extra clothes here so I guess this is all that I need to take with me."

Sakura did not reply. She sat beside Ino and contemplated on what to say, then it hit her to say something about their last encounter, "Ino…about the day you confess…"

Ino's smile didn't reach her eyes, "Don't sweat it Sakura, you were right I was just talking drunk."

"But…"

"Can we go now?"

_Does that mean you're not really in love with me Ino?_ It should have relieved the pink haired med nin but the thought just made her heart ache more. "I'll just get a wheel chair and we'll be out of here Ino."

Ino felt the pink haired woman stand, she turned her head to the sound where Sakura was and said softly, "Thank you Sakura,"

Sakura looked back at the blonde woman, smiled and nodded her head. She doesn't care if Ino didn't see it, she knew that Ino knows what's her reply to that. She turned and walked out of the room.

-end part 5-

Next part: Ino's first day in Sakura's house. Tsunade played with Choji and Shikamaru…Truth or Dare


End file.
